


Explanations

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 3.07, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drabble of, well it's 103 words. Read it :)</p><p>Coda 3.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

Quietly Danny walked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. Danny looked down at the scene unfolding below with Mary and Doris hugging. "We should give them space babe." He spoke softly.

Nodding Steve turned in Danny's arms. "Bed?"

After a sweet kiss, the men broke apart and turned, heading back toward Steve's room. The men didn't see Mary and Doris watch them as they walked away. "Mom?" It was hushed.

"There is so much we need to discuss." Smiling Mary squeezed Doris again. Kissing the side of her head Doris said. "Come on."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> There was no beta on this. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you have any concerns, concrit, or comments :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
